


drowsy.

by honey_and_citrus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 7 AM writing, Gen, Other, blackwatch succs, comforting fluff, highkey inspired by drowsy by potsu, jesse is trying oka y, some angst if you squint, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_and_citrus/pseuds/honey_and_citrus
Summary: Nights on the Swiss base are rough, especially after being chewed out by Reyes.





	drowsy.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is my first time writing on AO3, so i've yet to get used to the format, as well as the community despite reading here 24/7. feedback is appreciated!

The trudge back to your quarters felt painstaking. Sore muscles that felt like they could give out at any moment and a body burning up with embarrassment - what a combination. The rant that Reyes had gone on was still ringing in your ears and fresh in your mind, not like you'd be forgetting it anytime soon. Not to mention Reyes most likely wouldn't let you live it down either. Good lord, you could already imagine it : the constant nagging about if you'd like to give your opinion on his techniques again. What fun the next few weeks would be! Haha, right.

Blackwatch wasn't all that it was cracked up to be in your contract when you were requested to swap over. Your own living quarters were great seeing as you didn't have to share with other agents, but good lord were they terrible. Blackwatch had to make what they could with the funds that Overwatch gave them, which meant having what felt like paper-thin walls that weren't insulated and shower water that was hot on good days and luke-warm for the rest of the week. Surely, there was worse, but compared to the luxuries other agents had, it was hell to say the least. Sadly, complaining wouldn't do much for you aside from getting a laugh out of Reyes and him telling you to suck it up.

Pressing your thumb against the holo-pad, you let out a breathy sigh. The thumb-print scans felt like forever, just for Athena to recognize you by voice command - they felt completely unnecessary and long, but there wasn't anything you could do about it. Once the blank light above your door lit up with a soft green hue, Athena greeted you in a gentle tone, solely for the sake of not waking up this side of the base. "Good evening, Agent." You hadn't bothered to greet Athena back tonight, simply focusing on getting inside and taking a long, and /hopefully/ warm shower. The door slid open after a few seconds, the chilled breeze of built up air inside your room glided out gently, tickling your bare ankles. Tonight was probably going to be long and sleepless, considering the fact you wouldn't be able to get Reyes' words out of your mind, let alone the concerned expression that Jesse shot your way upon your early dismissal for the night.

 

-

 

A content sigh escaped your lips as your crashed down upon your mattress, the blankets feeling a bit scratchy, but at this point you could really care less. You finally had some time to relax ; tomorrow was a free day for most agents, including yourself. Rolling over on to your back, your eyes focused on the small light above your bed that Jesse had dubbed a "ceiling titty" on multiple occasions. Speaking of Jesse, he was probably out for the night, or wrapping up with Reyes and Genji. Either way, he'd probably pop by sometime tonight to talk for a bit, depending on if you were asleep. On some occasions, you would've told him to get out, your eyebrows often raised at his attempts to flirt on his way out. Which more often than not resulted in you shoving him out in to the hallway with a simple, "Goodnight, Jesse." Though, there were some nights you made no effort to get him to leave, simply enjoying his dorky comments to their full glory.

Except, tonight you wouldn't mind his intrusive company. You could even say you wanted him here, but you really didn't want to sound desperate, nor did you want to sound like you wanted him in your quarters for another reason that wasn't because you felt safe and fuzzy in his company. Of course, you wouldn't let him know that last part, rather that you found his company nice. Now, you wouldn't say you had a crush on said cowboy, but a mutual admiration. Yeah.. mutual admiration. 

Athena's voice snapped you out of your thoughts almost immediately, your eyes shooting to the door. "Agent McCree is at the door. Would you want me to let him in?" Taking a moment to compose yourself and your thoughts, you shook your head before responding. "Uh.. Yeah. Go ahead." Athena gave a hum in response and you could almost picture her nodding, but her voice was gone as soon as it came, immediately replaced with a voice you knew all too well, and an accent you loved perhaps a bit too much. It was like whiskey ;  smooth and left you feeling a bit warm under the collar.

"Heya darlin', how ya holdin' up? Hope Reyes didn't get to ya too much." Jesse meant well, honestly, but it simply made you think back to what Reyes had said. You gave a snort, rolling your eyes. "He practically tore me apart, Jess. But, I guess I'm doing okay aside from my bruised ego." The cowboy gave an amused chuckle in response to your words and you swear you could almost see his eyebrows raise. That is, if you weren't staring at the ceiling again. After a second or two, you felt the bed dip in slightly, leaving you to assume that Jesse had seated himself beside you. "Tired of asking to get in my bed, Jess?" Now that made Jesse laugh wholeheartedly and you couldn't help the faint smile that graced your lips. 

 

"Now darlin', we both know I don't have to /ask/." 

"Mm, because you do it anyway. Its rather hard to push a grown ass cowboy out of your bed."

"Well, if I was a 'grown ass cowboy', wouldn't I be a cowman, or somethin' like that?"

"Shut up, Jess."

 

Rolling over on to your side, you curled up against Jesse who's arm wrapped around your shoulders, holding you to him. Perhaps you were just drowsy, but this was nice ; comforting in a sense, despite the smell of cigars that wafted off of Jesse. The smell couldn't be helped and would probably be stuck within the sheets for a few days, but at least you'd be reminded of Jesse, and of this night, and then possibly those to come. But, lets not fill you with false hope for tonight. No, just enjoy the fuzziness that built up in your stomach and chest that felt almost like butterflies. It was nice.


End file.
